<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Harry doesn't know what's going on (I don't either) by DriftingThrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458623">In which Harry doesn't know what's going on (I don't either)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingThrough/pseuds/DriftingThrough'>DriftingThrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Harry, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingThrough/pseuds/DriftingThrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur shakes Cedric’s hand. ”Yes ,sir.” He pauses and looks up towards the tree he was in just moments ago. Light brown hair peaks from out of its branches. I look around and notice that no one else is paying any attention, too occupied with trying to pry more information on our destination from Mr. Diggory. “It’ll be fine,” Cedric reassures the figure, before reaching both his arms upwards. There’s an awkward pause before the other responds by tumbling out of the canopy. I tense in anticipation until Cedric catches them. Now that they’re on solid ground, I can get a clear view of him. They have shaggy brown hair that seems to mask their expression, and a tall, slender body unsuitable for climbing. A nervous hand pushes a large set of spectacles to rest higher on their nose. I catch myself staring when Cedric turns back to the group. “This way.” My cheeks burn slightly as I trudge behind Ron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1-Harry's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make it so that Harry assumes Taylor is male, and uses male pronouns until he's told that their NB.<br/>This is my first work and would be really grateful for any suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur shakes Cedric’s hand. ”Yes ,sir.” He pauses and looks up towards the tree he was in just moments ago. Light brown hair peaks from out of its branches. I look around and notice that no one else is paying any attention, too occupied with trying to pry more information on our destination from Mr. Diggory. “It’ll be fine,” Cedric reassures the figure, before reaching both his arms upwards. There’s an awkward pause before the other responds by tumbling out of the canopy. I tense in anticipation until Cedric catches them. Now that they’re on solid ground, I can get a clear view of him. They have shaggy brown hair that seems to mask their expression, and a tall, slender body unsuitable for climbing. A nervous hand pushes a large set of spectacles to rest higher on their nose. I catch myself staring when Cedric turns back to the group. “This way.” My cheeks burn slightly as I trudge behind Ron,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make it so that Harry assumes Taylor is male, and uses male pronouns until he's told that their NB.<br/>This is my first work and would be really grateful for any suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of damp wood. A hiss. “...Nagini…” Footsteps. ‘Where am I?’ I turn my head.“...a proper greeting…” I’m shivering from the cold. “Avada kedavra!”</p><p>I’m woken up in a pool of sweat. “Harry! Are you alright?” “Hermione. Bad dream. When did you get here?” She gives me a concerned look, but doesn’t press the issue. “Just now. You?” I sit up on my arms and take in the room. Although it’s not exactly a small room, two beds take up much of the space. Almost every gap is covered by loose papers or books.” Last night,” I responded. I’m left in a daze as Hermione proceeded last to wake up Ron.” Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast’s ready” </p><p>“Ron, where are we going?” The sun hasn’t fully risen yet before we’re thrown out of the house. “Don’t know. Hey, Dad. Where are we going?” “Haven’t the foggiest. Keep up!” I struggle to doge the various roots and branches littering the forest floor. ‘What are we doing in the middle of the forest?’ My thoughts are interrupted by a charismatic voice. “Arthur! It’s about time son.” “Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start.” He glances back at a yawning  Ron, before quickly moving on in the conversation. “ This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry.'' A boy jumps out from the trees, as if on cue. “ This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur shakes Cedric’s hand. ”Yes ,sir.” He pauses and looks up towards the tree he was in just moments ago. Light brown hair peaks from out of its branches. I look around and notice that no one else is paying any attention, too occupied with trying to pry more information on our destination from Mr. Diggory. “It’ll be fine,” Cedric reassures the figure, before reaching both his arms upwards. There’s an awkward pause before the other responds by tumbling out of the canopy. I tense in anticipation until Cedric catches them. Now that they’re on solid ground, I can get a clear view of him. They have shaggy brown hair that seems to mask their expression, and a tall, slender body unsuitable for climbing. A nervous hand pushes a large set of spectacles to rest higher on their nose. I catch myself staring when Cedric turns back to the group. “This way.” My cheeks burn slightly as I trudge behind Ron.</p><p>I’m stopped by a smiling Amos, who extends an inviting hand. I hesitate to shake it and meet his gaze with an awkward grin. “ Merlin’s beard, you must be Harry Potter!” The person next to Cedric whips their head around at the mention of my name. I hear my heart beat loudly as more blood rushes to my face. “ Yes, sir.” My brain is screaming at my heart to calm down. Please don’t notice “Pleasure to meet you.” ‘Thank Merlin, he didn’t notice.’ “Pleasure to meet you too sir” ’I wonder what his name is.’  “Are you quite alright boy? Your burning up.” 'Oh no.' I catch a glance at the reason for my predicament, and let out a relieved sigh when I realize he was too busy talking to Cedric to hear. Although I should be grateful, an ugly feeling starts to boil inside me.” I’m fine, sir. Just nerves. ” I hesitate. “ Do you know who that person is? The one talking to Cedric.” “Oh! That’s Taylor Easton. Seems my boy met them at Hogwarts, they should be just a year above you.” ‘I wonder why Mr. Diggory didn’t just say he.’ He gives me a few firm pats on my shoulder, and leads me to where the others are waiting. ”Yes, it’s just over there!”</p><p>When we finally reach the top of the cliff we’re greeted by the sight of a crummy old boot. “Shall we?” ‘Shall we, what?’ “We don’t want to be late.” ‘Late to what?’ “ Get yourself into a good position.” I’m left with even more questions as our group begins to form a circle around the dirty shoe. I finally decided to speak up. “ Why are they all standing around that mangy old boot?” One of the Weasley twins turns to me. “ This isn’t just any mangy old boot, it’s a port key.” “ Time to go!” “What’s a port key?” My question is shoved aside as I watch everyone lean down to touch the boot. Mr. Diggory continues “Ready! After three. One, two…” I’m thrown out of my thoughts when Mr. Weasley turns to me “Harry!” In my panic to grab hold of something I grab Taylor’s arm.”Sorr-”My apology is cut off by Mr. Diggory’s shouting. “ THREE!”</p><p>The whole world started to spin. ‘Or are we the ones spinning?’ I feel myself get shot up into the sky. The sound of frightful yelps and cheers ringing in my ears. I turn my head to the side in time to catch a glance of a beaming Taylor. I’m out of breath, and I know it’s not just because of the high altitude. ‘What is wrong with me?’ Sparks like electricity explode here and there. I remember I’m still holding onto their arm and reach to grab the boot instead. That’s when I look down at how far away the ground is. ‘I have to hold onto his arm.’  “Let go, kids!” “What?” “Let go” I fail to pry my arm away in time and start to fall with him. Wind blows my hair in every direction, covering my eyes. Blind, I instinctively reach to grab onto something. My back hits the ground and I can feel the impact reverberate throughout my body. As soon as I realize I’m not dead, I look up. My eyes are still covered in hair, but as I brush the strands out of the way I notice how soft it is. ‘Has my hair always been this soft?’ I hear a soft groan, and I feel a large weight shift off of me. My heart seems to be working faster than my brain, by the time they get up completely I’m bright red.</p><p>“ I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?” A smug Mr. Weasley is gently floating to the ground. Next to him are the two Diggorys, they both look equally amused. I’m too shaken up to meet their gazes. My eyes burn holes into the ground. A small voice stutter apologetically. "I-I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you were holding my arm. Are you okay?” They hold out their arm to help me up. ‘The same one I was holding before.’ My thoughts finally catch up. “Thanks. I’m fine, sorry for grabbing your arm.” They give me a small smile before walking back towards Cedric. I try my best to wipe off all the mud from the fall, hoping it’ll also give me enough time to calm down. ‘Are they really just friends?’ When I rejoin the group, I strain my ears to hear their conversation. ‘I’m acting like a stalker.’ </p><p>Familiar sounds of wind direct my attention upwards. There’s a group of people flying on broom sticks. ‘I wonder why we couldn’t just do that?’ My eyes are pulled back down by the sounds of people. There’s a sea of tents in all colors. People move around quickly, but joyously. Flags and banners have covered the sky, fluttering in the wind from the flying wizards. “ Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!”</p><p>As we walk into the crowd, I’m greeted by even more festivities. A man juggles objects that move as if they were alive. ”Look!” Ginny points in the direction of a small band as they exotic play songs I’ve never heard before. A stray wizard flies towards our group, causing us to bend down to avoid getting hit. “ Parting of the ways, I think, old chap.” Mr. Diggory turns towards Mr. Weasley. “ See you at the match.” “See you.” I say goodbye to the Diggory group, silently wishing they didn’t have to leave. ‘It’s like I like them or something.’ Mr. Weasley continues to pull towards a group of tents.</p><p>“Ah! Home, sweet home.” Mr. Weasley points towards the smallest tent. From the outside it would struggle to fit Ginny let alone all seven of us. “What?” I look in awe as the rest of the group walks in unphased. I give a quizzical glance at the sad looking tent front the outside before joining the others. Once again, I’m speechless. As soon as I enter, I see a dining room, kitchen, and living room about the size of the ones in the Weasley house. Not only that but it looks like there are even more rooms. The only words I can think of are,“ I love magic.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1- POV Taylor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cedric’s Dad invited me to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup. Usually I’d decline, coming up with excuses like studying for the fast approaching school year, or that Char was sick and needed to be taken to the vet. ‘Do wizards even know what a vet is?’ Unfortunately, I already used those excuses a week before, when he suggested I eat dinner with his father’s friends. “ We’re meeting up with a friend of my father, Arthur Weasley. He’s a good man, trust me.” He gives me a reassuring smile. I do trust him. Even when my nerves threaten to overtake me, he always knows how to calm me down. ‘Maybe it’s because I’m like this that we get along so well.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric’s Dad invited me to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup. Usually I’d decline, coming up with excuses like studying for the fast approaching school year, or that Char was sick and needed to be taken to the vet. ‘Do wizards even know what a vet is?’ Unfortunately, I already used those excuses a week before, when he suggested I eat dinner with his father’s friends. “ We’re meeting up with a friend of my father, Arthur Weasley. He’s a good man, trust me.” He gives me a reassuring smile. I do trust him. Even when my nerves threaten to overtake me, he always knows how to calm me down. ‘Maybe it’s because I’m like this that we get along so well.’ ”Why are we in this tree?” Although I try to sound annoyed, my nails dig into bark as I desperately try not to fall. “It’s quiet here, isn’t it?” I roll my eyes at him. ‘That still doesn’t answer my question.’ I decide to ignore how the branch we sit on seems to sway. “Hey, Dad. Where are we going?” I can hear snippets of conversation in the distance.</p><p>Cedric motions for me to keep quiet. ‘I see, you just wanted to show off.’ “This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry.'' I just recently learned that the man talking is Arthur Weasley. Other than him there are six other people. I quickly scan the group, trying to match names to faces. ‘The two who look alike must be Fred and George. The girl with smooth red hair is Ginny, and the red haired boy in the back is Ron.’ I can’t tell who the other two are. Although I’ve been at Hogwarts for five years, I mostly keep to myself and don’t know many people. ‘Not after what happened at my old school.’ Cedric jumps down, landing with expert precision next to his dad. “This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” The man motions to shake his hand. ”Yes ,sir.” After greeting Mr. Weasley, Cedric looks up at me. I can feel a pit forming in my stomach. ‘How do I get down.’</p><p>As I look down, I notice the boy I didn’t know from before. Even from behind his glasses, his eyes stand out. They’re a mellow green that almost seems blue. ‘I wonder what they look like up close.’ I quickly crush the thought. ‘Like he’d want me anywhere near him.’ I force my eyes back to Cedric. He’s been patiently waiting for me to jump down. “It’ll be fine.” He’s mistaken my restless expression for fear. I take a small breath and jump.</p><p>It takes me some time to straighten up, I’m too shaken up from the terror of falling. I silently thank Cedric with a jittery smile and laugh. I notice two crystal pools looking at me from behind dark bangs. I push up my glasses, trying to hide my rising embarrassment. ‘Calm down Taylor, we’re going to be next to each other until we get to the Stadium.’ After Cedric directs the rest of the group to the port key, I continue to talk with him in an attempt to cooldown.</p><p>“ Merlin’s beard, you must be Harry Potter!” At the sound of shouting my whole body freezes and I instinctively turn my head. When I realize the shout wasn’t directed at me, I relax my shoulders. Although the black haired boy tries to hide it, I can tell he saw my embarrassing reaction. Cedric also seems to have noticed. “ Is everything okay?” His worrying only succeeds in increasing my self-consciousness. “Y-yeah.” I steal one last look before turning towards my friend. Wanting nothing but to run away, I redirect the conversation to the Quidditch World Cup.</p><p>I’m not good with heights, so when I realized that the port key we were planning on using was just a shoe I was terrified. Cedric can already tell my nerves are back. “ If it makes you feel better, You can hold my arm.” I take a deep breath. “No, it’s fine. You already helped me get down from that tree.” He gives me an understanding glance, before leaning down to the port key. ‘I don’t want to be a burden.’ I grip onto the top of the boot, since it looked like the safest part. “Ready! After three. One, two…” I decide to use my other hand as well. “Harry!” ‘That must be his name.’ Someone clings to my arm. “Sorr-” “THREE!” We’re falling, but instead of going down, we’re going up.</p><p>I take in the hand that’s captured my arm, and then the person attached to it. ‘ So his name’s Harry.’ Usually when people grab my arm I feel petrified, but his hand is more reassuring. I feel ecstatic. My whole body feels free, and I can’t help but laugh. I lift my hand that’s not being held. The wind threatened to steal my glasses, but I don’t care. Suddenly, the sky begins to sparkle. I can see Harry reach for the boot, look down, and cling to my arm with both his hands. A small part of me is elated to see he didn’t discard my arm.</p><p>“Let go, kids!” “What?” “Let go.” I can hear the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and without any hesitation, I let go. As we begin to descend, I remember the boy holding my arm. ‘Oops.’ I’m hit by one of his flailing arms. My hands recoil to cover my face, more in shock than pain. Suddenly, I’m trapped within a vise-like grip. I don’t know whether to struggle or blush . ‘ Wait, why would I blush?’ My face makes the decision for me. From this close, I can’t help but notice how delicate his lips are, especially when he bites them in anticipation of the impact. ‘Impact?’ All the blood in my body drains when I remember we’re hurtling towards the ground. </p><p>We crash with a solid thud. My breath is knocked out of me. I slowly rise with a groan, and turn to see how Cedric did. I can see him making his way down, with an expression I’ve never seen on him before. ‘Is that laughter? What would he be laughing at? And here I was, worrying about how he landed. The only reason why I’m even remotely okay is because Harry broke my fall! Wait, Harry?’ I find myself staring  at forest green eyes for the third time today, frozen. My brain restarted at the sound of an amused Mr. Weasley, “ I bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?” I quickly jump away from the recently crushed boy. ”I-I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you were holding my arm. Are you okay?” I can’t seem to hide the embarrassment from my voice as I offer them my hand. ‘ The same one he was holding before.’ I grimace at my own shameful thoughts. ‘ I’m glad I decided to grow my hair out, at least this way no one can see how flushed it is.’ He grasps my hand as I pull him up. Once we’re both upright and on solid ground, he turns to me. “Thanks. I’m fine, sorry for grabbing your arm.” I can feel the awkwardness of the situation ooze off of every word. Looking for a way out, I regroup with Mr. Diggory and Cedric. </p><p>“You looked like you had fun.” My bastard of a friend coos. Glaring at him, I respond,“ No thanks to you. Why didn’t you tell how flimsy the portkey was?” He meets my burning gaze with a small laugh. “ I wasn’t sure if you’d agree to come if I did, besides, you seem to be perfectly fine.” His feet stop for a moment, and he leans in to whisper into my ear. “ Especially after Harry started clinging to you.” The fire in my face returns, stronger than ever. I give him a small shove to the shoulder in retaliation. Unfortunately, Cedric isn’t done talking yet. “ He seems like a nice guy. You seem a lot calmer after meeting him.” He gives me a soft smile. ‘With the way he’s talking, you’d think he’s my guardian or something.’ I let out a small huff and concentrate on walking. I’m so focused, I don’t even notice when we’ve arrived at our destination. “ Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I'll alternate perspectives every other chapter. I'll probably just go with whatever feels right.<br/> Suggestions are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1.5 -POV Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Get your Quidditch World Cup programs here!” Despite the enormous stadium, I felt like I was about to be squished to death. There was a sea of people from different parts of the world there. “Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?” One of the Weasley twins exclaims. We’ve been weaving our way through staircase after staircase. Although I don’t know we’re our seats are, it seems like we’ll be really high up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was debating whether or not to put this chapter in, since it's nothing new. I decided to just add it, even if its only purpose is to make sure there are no large time skips in the plot. Especially when it comes to important events like this. I'm thinking of labeling small chapters like this with a ".5". This way, if your not interested in reading things straight from the original plot you can just skip that chapter.</p><p>Suggestions are welcome! (please)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get your Quidditch World Cup programs here!” Despite the enormous stadium, I felt like I was about to be squished to death. There was a sea of people from different parts of the world there. “Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?” One of the Weasley twins exclaims. We’ve been weaving our way through staircase after staircase. Although I don’t know we’re our seats are, it seems like we’ll be really high up. “Well put it this way.” I didn’t need to turn my head to recognize whose condescending voice that was. “If it rains...you’ll be the first to know.” Lucius Malfoy gives Mr. Weasley a self satisfied look as Draco silently smirks next to him. Great, of course this was too good to be true. “ Father and I are in the Minister’s box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself.” Most of our group has already lost interest, deciding that searching for our seats instead. Mr. Malfoy gives Draco a solid hit to his stomach. “Don’t boast, Draco.” Like you’re one to talk. “There’s no need with these people.” I decide I’ve had enough as well and leave along with Hermione. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy isn’t done with me. He hooks onto my jacket sleeve with his walking cane, forcing me back. “Do enjoy yourself, won’t you? While you can” He adds a fake smile, and then leaves.</p><p>Although I heard Mr. Weasley brag about them before, I’m surprised at how high up our seats actually are. “ Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for. It’s exciting. All of the cheering, fireworks. “Krum, Krum, Krum..” I hear people chanting. All of a sudden, a loud voice cuts through the ecstatic stadium. “ Good evening. As the Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you...to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the March begin!” A ball of light is released into the field. The crowds’ screams return even louder than before. </p><p>Back in the tent, I watch the Weasley twins as they hum Irish tunes on imaginary flutes. Their legs kicking out as if to imitate an Irish dance. Distance blasts can be heard from inside. “ sounds like the Irish go their pride on.” One of the twins comments. “ Stop! Stop it!” Mr. Weasley grabs the pillow the other twin was hitting Ron with. “It’s not the Irish. We’ve gotta get out of here. Now!” He holds Ginny’s arm as he frantically runs around the tent, gathering out belongings.</p><p>Outside everyone’s running frantically. The previous cheers are replaced with screams of terror. “Get out, it's the Death Eaters!” Mr. Weasley directs our attention towards him. “ Get back to the Portkey everyone, and stick together!” He turns to Fred and George. “Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!” I start to run with Hermione. I can smell smoke. A group of wizards marches amidst the crowd. They chant in unison and begin to cast spells at random people. Their faces are covered in masks made to look like human skulls. Before I realize it, I’ve been separated. I can see Ron and Ginny in the distance, but a wall of people blocks me. I decide to run in the same direction as everyone else, away from the masked assailants. I trip on the leg of a tent, when I try to get up a panicked wizard kicks me. I’m disoriented. My mind seems to drift away, and by the time my eyes open again, it’s over.</p><p>“Morsmordre!” Someone shouts a spell, waking me. When my eyes adjust I can see a man wearing a black leather trench coat. The sounds from me getting up must have alerted him. He starts to walk towards me. I’m not sure who he is, but I know I need to run. “ Harry!” The voice is familiar, but I don’t want to risk exposing myself. I hide behind the remains of a burnt tent.” Where are you?” “ Harry!” There are two voices now. The man from before runs off when he realizes there’s more people approaching. “ we’ve been looking for you for ages! Thought we lost you mate.” Ron and Hermione run up to me. We all look up to see the vague image of a skull</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>